


Shhhhh

by alkjira



Series: Nwalin Week [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Dwalin are 14 and at a boarding school for girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are underage as mentioned (14) but there's just a kiss, nothing more.
> 
> /o\ I have no time to wriiiite so this is tiny, sorry.
> 
> Nwalin week day 4: Children

Nori heard the footsteps before Dwalin did and tugged on their linked hands, pulling Dwalin as quickly and quietly as possibly around the corner towards a hopefully empty classroom. Hopefully unlocked too because if it wasn’t Nori wasn’t sure if she could manage to pick the lock in time for them not to be discovered.

She wasn’t sure what would be worse, being put on cleaning duty for a week or Dori’s disappointed face, but it would suck regardless. Oh, or kitchen duty. That would probably be the worst. Her hands would smell like onions _forever_.  
  
They'd just gone swimming, which shouldn't be against any rules, and the small fact that they'd gone swimming alone, in the middle of the night... well, that was just a minor detail as far as Nori was concerned. 

The door was open and Nori just barely bit back a sigh of relief as she closed it as quietly as she could after she and Dwalin had slipped inside.  
  
“Come on, we’ll go hide beneath the desk, just in case,” Nori hissed and Dwalin nodded.  
  
“Think they’re looking for us?”  
  
Nori shook her head, her damp braid sweeping over her shoulder blades. “Then they’d just wait by our dorms. Which they might do.”  
  
Dwalin rolled her eyes. “Comforting.”  
  
“I try to be, come on now.”  
  
“At least it’s not a closet,” Nori murmured as they tucked themselves in beneath the desk. “I mean, if we’re hiding.” The space available to them was cramped, and it was too dark to make out anything except different shades of grey shadows, but Nori was pretty sure that Dwalin had rolled her eyes again.  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Dwalin protested. She’d said the same thing after she’d repeatedly splashed water on Nori, claiming sudden waves, in a lake, on a night without even a hint of a breeze. And people thought that _Nori_ was the troublemaker. Which… all right, fine. She probably was. But Dwalin wasn’t nearly as innocent as some people thought, and that was part of why Nori liked her so much.  
  
See, she had non-shallow reasons. But Nori would not deny that what first had drawn her attention had been the way Dwalin had looked after a game of soccer; flushed cheeks, messy hair, and about ten miles of legs since her shorts had looked to be a size too small.  
  
“Then I’m not doing anything either,” Nori murmured, leaning forward to press their lips together. Which wasn’t that successful as it was too dark for her to aim properly, but after two smaller kisses on Dwalin’s jaw and cheek she found her target.  
  
And that’s when someone opened the classroom door.  
  
Not even daring to breathe the two girls sat frozen until they could hear the door close again, and the muted sound of footsteps going away.  
  
“So,” Nori whispered. “That was the longest kiss I’ve ever had.”

Dwalin snorted and a big warm hand covered Nori’s knee. “Want to go for a new record?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunny I had about Nori and Dwalin growing up together. They'd be getting into so much trouble lol


End file.
